


Lazy Mornings

by ToTheStarsWriting



Series: fem!Malec [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fem!Malec, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Smut, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Morning Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, fem!Alec, fem!Magnus, i don't know how to tag, my bisexual ass is in love, okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23329552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToTheStarsWriting/pseuds/ToTheStarsWriting
Summary: Magnus has been working too hard lately. All she wanted was her bed, her girlfriend, and a little time without the demands of the world coming at them.Luckily, she has one amazing girlfriend who always knows what she needs.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: fem!Malec [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651147
Comments: 5
Kudos: 103





	Lazy Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> This could be connected to the others in this series, but it coudl also be read as a standalone)

By the time Magnus finally made her way back to the loft at the end of her day she was more than ready to be done. It felt like it’d been a long week piled on top of a long _month_. Job after job after job had kept her running all over the place. If it wasn’t a client, it was someone from the Spiral Labyrinth who absolutely had to talk to her about wards, or a friend who needed a favor, or a problem at the Institute.

Alec tried to keep from calling her in. She knew how stressed Magnus had been lately. But as Magnus had bluntly told her “You are far more important than a client, darling. I’d rather be there to help you no matter how exhausted I am.”

Thank Magic for the fact that all of Magnus’ current clients were taken care of, her ward work was done, and no new crisis seemed to have popped up around New York to call her attention. If it all could just stay like that she’d have at minimum the weekend with nothing and no one to call her attention. If she were lucky, she might even be able to convince Alec to stay home with her for some of it.

Thoughts of what that weekend might entail entertained Magnus as she got home and collapsed down into her empty bed. The last thought she had before sleep claimed her was that she hoped Alec managed to join her before it got too late.

* * *

Morning stirred soft and gentle for Magnus. She woke slowly as she always did. There was no reason to force herself to wake faster, either. Sunlight was warm on her bare skin, though not as warm as the long line of heat pressed up against the front of her.

Magnus smiled to herself and scooted in a little closer against her girlfriend. Her nose brushed along Alec’s jaw, and the shifting of their arms had the added bonus of pressing Alec’s breasts up just enough that Magus could feel them under her chin. With Alec’s one arm around her and the other acting as a pillow under Magnus’ head, plus the tangle of their legs, it felt like she was completely wrapped up in Alec and blankets.

What better way to start the day?

The only thing that could’ve made it better was if Alec was just as naked as she was. Magnus tilted her head to better be able to nuzzle against Alec’s face. At the same time, she ran one of her hands over Alec’s clothed back, up to her shoulder to press in and then smoothing back down.

“Good morning,” Alec murmured against Magnus’ hair. Though her voice still held a hint of sleep-roughness, it was clear enough to make it known she’d been up for a little bit already.

Magnus smiled. “Mm, yes, it definitely is.” Her hand went lower, reaching the edge of the shirt that sat at the top of Alec’s thigh. She let her fingers skate down and enjoyed how Alec shivered under that touch. She was always so responsive in all the best ways. There were still so many times where she seemed shocked by it, too, like she couldn’t quite believe that her body could feel this good. It just made Magnus want to make her feel that good over and over and over again.

When Magnus drew Alec’s leg up higher, hitching it over her hip, the woman huffed out a laugh that sounded both amused and like the audible equivalent of an eyeroll. It was a talent Alec had, to let people know she was rolling her eyes without even having to see it. “You’re utterly shameless.”

“For you? Always.”

Alec laughed lowly, one of Magnus’ most favorite sounds. “Ridiculous,” she teased, kissing against Magnus’ hair as she did. Then, in a move Magnus hadn’t quite been expecting, the arm around Magnus tightened, and Alec rolled them over. It left Magnus flat on her back with Alec above her, propped up on one arm.

There was no way Magnus could resist grinning up at her. She brought her hands to Alec’s hips and stroked against the now-exposed skin. “This really is shaping up to be a good morning.”

Instead of protesting, or even blushing, Alec just grinned broadly as if that were exactly what she’d wanted. Watching her slowly come into herself and get more confident in both her body and their intimacy was a wonderful thing to watch.

“I can make it a better one,” Alec said teasingly. She ducked her head down, moving as if she were going to kiss Magnus, only to duck away at the last second and move toward her jawline instead.

Magnus huffed out a soft laugh. Yet she tipped her head as well so that Alec could nose along her jaw. “Can you, now?”

“Mmhm.”

Soft nuzzles were replaced with a light scrape of teeth. Nothing too sharp. The laziness and softness of the morning were like a cocoon around them. One that neither was willing to break. Magnus was content to lay there stroking her hands over Alec’s hips and let her girlfriend play. It wasn’t often they had a chance to indulge in lazy-morning-sex. Usually, one or the other was called out for something. Magnus wasn’t going to pass up this opportunity.

Alec only stayed at her neck for a bit. She moved down, tongue and teeth marking a path along Magnus’ neck, down to her collarbone, and then lower still.

When those sinful lips closed around her nipple, Magnus let out a soft gasp. One that quickly turned into a moan as Alec suckled, followed by just a hint of teeth just the way she knew Magnus liked. She’d made a point to learn all the things that drove Magnus crazy and then took great pleasure in using them against her.

Magnus felt lost in the soft waves of pleasure. While Alec gently tortured her one nipple, her hand was up at the other, rubbing, flicking lightly with that small bit of nail she let grow, until Magnus was nothing more than a writhing mess on their bed.

“Alec, _Alec_.” Magnus’ hands tightened against Alec’s hips, trying to pull her in closer. She instinctively parted her legs to make more room for her girlfriend. Only Alec didn’t take it. Not the way she expected.

When Alec slid up to once more steal her lips for a kiss, she shifted her lower half at the same time, moving her legs until she was straddling Magnus’ thigh. Or, more accurately, until _Magnus_ was straddling _her_ thigh. The hand that had been toying with her nipple moved now to slip between Magnus and the bed. There, she pressed her palm flat against Magnus’ back and drew her up, pushing their bodies together.

The feeling of Alec’s thigh riding up between her legs had Magnus gasping. She broke the kiss to throw her head back. At the same time, she rolled her hips almost unconsciously, chasing her pleasure.

Instead of scolding her, Alec nosed along her jaw again. “That’s it,” Alec murmured just below her ear. “Come on, sweetheart. Show me what makes you feel good.”

Alec bit at Magnus’ ear and then started to suck a mark just underneath it. Magnus rolled her hips again and let out a low, shaky “Oh, _fuck_.”

With Alec’s hand pushing, encouraging her to move, Magnus continued to roll her hips and ride against Alec’s thigh. She lifted her hands to catch hold of Alec’s face and draw her down for a kiss. One that she absolutely needed.

When Alec pressed her thigh up further, flexing it in time with each move of Magnus’ hips, Magnus moaned. She’d always loved this position and, damn her, Alec knew that.

“Alec, oh, fuck, _fuck_ ,” Magnus gasped. She tried to move her hands, bring them up a little higher, while lifting her own thigh, only for Alec to shake her head.

She bent in and pressed a kiss against the tip of Magnus’ nose, then brushed their noses together, a simple sweet yet ridiculous gesture that made them both chuckle. “Don’t worry about me, I’m good,” Alec murmured. One corner of her mouth was curved up in a devilish grin. “I’m enjoying watching you fall apart.”

A look at Alec’s eyes showed that she wasn’t lying. This really was all that she wanted right now. Sometimes she got like this – where she wasn’t in the mood for herself, but she was in the mood to watch Magnus come apart. Like somehow Magnus’ pleasure was more than enough for her. Who was Magnus to argue with that?

There was something strangely freeing about giving herself over to pleasure without any concern for anyone else. When Alec got her going like this, that was what she wanted. She didn’t want Magnus to worry about her. She just wanted to watch and make Magnus feel good. And oh, she was so very good at doing that.

It felt like it took no time at all for Magnus to start to lose herself in everything. The feel of Alec’s lips on her neck, the strong thigh flexing between her legs, the sweet, heavy pleasure that was working its way through her.

Throwing her head back, Magus moaned, pushing up a little harder. She was getting so close, but it wasn’t… it wasn’t…

Lips closed around her nipple at the same time that Alec shifted her thigh, adjusting their angle, and oh yes, yes, _oh… “…yes!_ Oh, fuck, right there, Alec, Alexandra, _yes_ …!”

The low coil of heat in Magnus’ stomach finally snapped. Her hips jerked, hard, and Alec pressed in even harder in response. She kept up her movements as Magnus rode out the wave of her pleasure, teasing her body on, stretching her orgasm out until Magnus was gasping from it.

Then the pressure eased, and Alec’s teasing touches turned into gentle strokes, smoothing over Magnus’ trembling body. Alec drew her thigh back and rolled her body a little to the side. She didn’t go away completely. Instead, she settled in, right up against Magnus’ right side, slipping in and cuddling close. Her one leg stayed over Magnus’, foot tracing light lines on her calf, and her hands were chasing over Magnus’ body to soothe away some of the trembles that were still running through her.

“So,” Alec asked a bit smugly just a few minutes later. Her eyes were twinkling when Magnus rolled her head to look at her. “Still a good morning?”

Magnus let out a low, husky laugh. She was grateful her hand didn’t shake when she lifted it up and stroked a finger over Alec’s cheek. “Yes, yes, you’re quite amazing. A fact I’ve been trying to convince you of for quite a while now. Though I must say, you do spoil me, darling.”

There was a faint glow of pride to Alec’s look, the same one she always got when she managed to do something good for someone she cared about. It was like making those she loved happy was the ultimate goal for her.

She snuggled in closer to Magnus, lifting her head so that it was resting on Magnus’ shoulder. Her voice was a low murmur, soft as the morning around them. “Good, you deserve it. You’ve been working too hard lately. I figured you deserved something good.”

Warm love filled Magnus’ heart almost to bursting. She stared down at the dark head resting on her and felt words dry up in her throat. Had she ever loved or been loved quite so much before? She couldn’t think of anyone who had ever put her first like this—not in the way that Alec did. Not like she was the most important thing in their world.

Magnus had no idea how to respond to a declaration like that. All she could offer was a low “I love you” that didn’t seem like quite enough, didn’t express the full amount of her love and gratitude to this beautiful woman.

But the way that Alec tipped her head up so that she could smile at Magnus, her soft “I love you, too” that she gave in return, made it clear that it was enough for _her_. And in the end, that was all that mattered.


End file.
